


For Science! But Because of Boredom

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: perceptor, character: sideswipe, genre: crack, smut: sticky, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A bored Sideswipe can... <i>occasionally</i> be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science! But Because of Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Sideswipe/Perceptor  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For Velaquiel! She made me the most fragging ADORABLE IDW Blurr plushie! A bit cracky, most likely a bit OOC. Sticky.

“I’m bored.”

Perceptor’s optic ridge arched, but he continued to sight down his rifle without replying.

“No seriously. I’m bored out of my mind.”

“We have a job to do, Sideswipe.”

“Not until the others come back.”

“We have a duty to perform.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sideswipe huffed. He did fall silent, however, and Perceptor went back to watching, settling more comfortable on his front. Around them the night creatures sang, and the breeze made the leaves rustle. It was surprisingly peaceful.

It was one hour, twenty-two minutes, and forty-nine seconds later -a fair amount of waiting for a keyed up and bored frontliner- before Perceptor was startled by a light touch along his hip. He was rather proud of himself for not twitching. Once upon a time he would have jumped right out of his armor.

“Sideswipe.”

“Hm?”

“Why are you touching me?” Perceptor knew the answer, and resisted the urge to sigh as Sideswipe replied.

“I’m bored.”

Sideswipe’s hand _caressed_ across Perceptor’s aft. He whipped his helm around, shocked, but Sideswipe just smiled benignly at him.

“And I’ve come up with a way to entertain myself.”

Perceptor scowled. “It took you that long to decide that molesting me would be entertaining?” He wasn’t sure whether he was insulted or not.

“Nah. I was playing Sudoku and then Farmville until a few minutes ago.”

“Farmvi- Nevermind.” Perceptor pressed his lips together, forcing his ventilations to remain steady as Sideswipe’s smallest finger dipped between his legs to graze his panel. “Remove your hand.”

“I dunno, Percy-“

“Please do not call me that.”

“-I think I’m feeling some heat here.” Sideswipe’s hand pushed down and palmed Perceptor’s panel, and this time he couldn’t stop the jump. Or the embarrassing squeak. Sideswipe snickered.

Perceptor frowned, and twisted his hips away. “I want you to stop.”

Sideswipe gave him a pout, but pulled his hand away. Then he tipped his helm and smiled in a way that he probably thought was beguiling. Actually, it was beguiling. Perceptor was feeling put out though, that he would be used as nothing more than a way to relieve boredom. “I’m really good at it.”

His mouth dropped open, then barked laughter. “That _is_ an impressive ego you have there.”

Sideswipe shrugged. “Convinced, not conceited.”

Perceptor considered a moment. They really _did_ have quite a while before they could even expect to hear from the others. He could do with a little entertainment himself. It _had_ been quite some time, and really couldn’t be much worse than that last sloppy mech.

For science maybe. Could a warrior model even arouse him at all? He _could_ always stop Sideswipe if he didn’t like it. “Very well then.” 

Sideswipe blinked, surprise showing before he managed to cover it with a smirk. He reached for Perceptor, but Perceptor held up a hand to stop him, then reached for his rifle. Once he had the weapon secured, he turned back.

“Convince me.” Perceptor held up his hand again. “Convince me well.”

Sideswipe grinned, optics raking Perceptor’s frame. Perceptor felt his face warm, wondering what a mech like Sideswipe would think of all the changes he had made. One black hand reached out and stroked over the front pane of Perceptor’s chest. He rolled back, lying down as Sideswipe shifted closer, laying his frame along Perceptor’s.

“This is cool,” Sideswipe said. “This.” He tapped Perceptor’s chest plates. “Sucks you had to get slagged, but too many just lay down when that happens. You had the guts _and_ smarts to stand back up.”

Perceptor shivered under the light caress. “Yes… Well… One does what one must.”

Sideswipe snorted. “Don’t believe me, huh?”

“I do not believe you regarding what?”

“That I honestly find you admirable,” Sideswipe said, helm propped in his hand as he lazily explored Perceptor’s torso plating.

“I-“ Perceptor stopped, shook his head, then said, “I had never considered being admirable. I do not wish to be a burden is all. Now I can take care of myself.”

Sideswipe smiled in that beguiling way again, and leaned his face oh-so-close to Perceptor’s. “Except when you don’t have to.”

Perceptor had no response, which was just fine as Sideswipe’s mouth closed over his own. He wasn’t sure what he had expected- No. That was untrue. Perceptor was a Wrecker, and he had seen _plenty_ of what a charged up warrior was capable of.

Thus he had not expected, and was rather surprised by the slow massaging of lips against his own, and then by the soft permission-asking lick. Perceptor opened his mouth a little. He had, after all, agreed to this. He should take advantage of the opportunity. Sideswipe hummed, free hand still lightly roaming over Perceptor.

Perceptor checked to be sure his comms were enabled, but _not_ open, and kept an audial on their surroundings. Sideswipe shifted, one leg swinging over Perceptor’s thighs. He pulled back from the kiss long enough to offer a grin, then tucked his face into Perceptor’s neck.

Perceptor’s vents hitched as a rather warm mouth closed around his main energon line. They caught again at the sharp, light scrape of teeth he knew to be deadly sharp. Sideswipe purred as Perceptor shivered under him, mumbling something, his engine giving a slight rev. It took a moment for Perceptor to realize that perhaps Sideswipe was reacting to his sudden hold on his audial horns.

Curious, Perceptor loosened his grip -apparently the teeth were a tease, not a threat as his processors had expected- and rubbed his thumbs along the outer side of each horn. Sideswipe purred, and pressed his chest down against Perceptor’s.

His spark flared a little, tingling desire lighting Perceptor’s sensornet as Sideswipe’s frame slid against his own. Energy fields mingled, and Perceptor found his own touch turning exploratory. This was far more pleasant already than he had anticipated.

Sideswipe moved slowly down, in increments. He left Perceptor’s neck to play around his collar faring, then mouthed over his chest plates while clever fingers dipped into transformation seams. Perceptor’s respiration picked up, and he could feel the heat coming from Sideswipe. He lifted his helm to watch, marveling at the control being displayed.

“You are not like the others,” Perceptor observed.

Sideswipe looked up with a smirk. “Oh?”

Perceptor felt caught and held in the cobalt of his optics, the tone of that single words reverberating right to his spark. How... nice… and of course intriguing. His mouth worked a moment before the words formed properly. “You are not rough or violent. You are not simply taking and expecting your partner to keep up.”

Sideswipe chuckled. “Are you really analyzing this?” Perceptor felt his face heat. He was, wasn’t he? Sideswipe lifted himself back up over Perceptor and kissed him, still smiling. “It’s cool. Really. If I can impress you, then I must be doing good.” He kissed Perceptor again, long and lingering and until they were both gasping for cooling draughts of air.

“I can be rough,” Sideswipe murmured, his fingers tugging at a cable in Perceptor’s waist. “If you’d prefer?”

“Which do you- oh!” Perceptor writhed a little as Sideswipe bit his main line again. “Which-“ Oh Pits, he couldn’t even talk!

“I like,” Sideswipe purred, lips brushing down Perceptor’s chest as he slid lower, “making my lovers,” his hands gripped Perceptor’s hips, “scream.”

Perceptor arched, hips jumping despite Sideswipe’s hold on them as his interface panel was _licked_. He gasped. Not quite a scream, but Perceptor wasn’t sure if he could even allow that sort of loss of control in himself or not. His systems seemed ready to find out, however, and his panel retracted with a light _click_.

Sideswipe purred again, a sound Perceptor was finding more and more delightful, especially as the vibrations rumbled over his array. He gasped again, optics wide as his spike extended, and Sideswipe took him into his mouth. There was something incredibly arousing in seeing how Sideswipe’s lips stretched around him, how his optics glowed from between narrowed optic shutters.

Perceptor moaned as Sideswipe’s helm worked up and down, tongue stroking charge up the nodes. He shuddered and gasped, and finally dropped his helm back. His fingers dug into the soft earth, back arching, knees drawing up.

“Side… swipe.” It was a rasped whisper, but Sideswipe heard him and purred. The vibrations rushed through Perceptor’s spike, igniting his sensornet. He inhaled sharply, then clapped both hands over his mouth to muffle the pleasured cry.

A rumbling growl worked up over him, and Perceptor’s hands were pulled away from his face. Sideswipe nibbled along his jaw line, moaning, vents running hard. He traced a finger around Perceptor’s valve. “Say yes.”

Perceptor writhed, hands clutching at Sideswipe’s shoulders, trying to drag him impossibly closer. “Yes!” He gasped sharply again as Sideswipe plunged in deep with a single thrust. “ _Yes_!” His hands went to Sideswipe’s hips, pulling and pushing, mindlessly demanding and needing more.

Sideswipe drove into him, and Perceptor spared the thought that this was closer to what he had expected from the beginning, but _so_ much better than he could have imagined. It, as one might imagine, did not last long. Perceptor’s fingers scratched at Sideswipe’s hips, pulling him into each thrust, until bliss exploded within him. He stiffened, back bowing off the ground, head thrown back, and mouth open in a -blessedly- silent scream.

Sideswipe’s moan rolled through him as Perceptor fell limp beneath him. He panted, still holding tight to Sideswipe as he slowed to a stop and shuddered, his face pressed to Perceptor’s neck.

They lay there for a few moments, and Perceptor listened. The night had gone silent around them.

“I think we scared off all the critters,” Sideswipe said, and grinned down at Perceptor as he eased himself away.

“Were we that loud?” Perceptor sat up, scanning their surrounding. There were no threats, and no one had tried to contact them. He checked his chrono, and acknowledged they really did have quite a lot of time left still.

“Loud enough,” Sideswipe chuckled. He handed Perceptor a soft polishing cloth.

Perceptor took it, stood, and cleaned himself up. He kicked at the old leaves and dirt to hide the evidence of their activities, then resettled himself on his front again. Sideswipe took care of himself, then laid down against Perceptor’s side, helm propped in a hand as he watched Perceptor set up his rifle again.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Ouch,” Sideswipe laughed.

Perceptor looked at him, helm tipping in curiosity. “It was an honest- Oh!” He felt his face heat. “I am convinced,” he said quietly, turning back to his sights.

Sideswipe draped an arm over his back, and shifted around so he was… cuddled against Perceptor, his helm resting on the ground now so he could look up at him. “Ya sure? Because I am utterly willing to keep trying to convince you. Maybe some other time, when we can _really_ focus on the fun, not split our attention?”

Perceptor blinked, optics dropping to Sideswipe’s face. “That was you with your attention split?”

Sideswipe gave him _that_ smile again. “Yeah. We are on duty, ya know.”

Perceptor felt his own lips twitch into an answering grin. “Very well.”

“Yeah?”

Perceptor smiled, resettling his cheek against his rifle. “Yes.”


End file.
